


just a little longer

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Post Season 4, like nothing bad happens and they talk about possible future children, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sana and Yousef aren't dating. But they are in love.





	just a little longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1Sanasol1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Sanasol1/gifts).



> My first attempt at Yousana and writing SKAM fic in general. I loved writing this, I hope you'll love reading it!

**just a little longer**

They weren't _dating_ by any Western definition. But they were as close as it was possible for two people of their religion to be without getting married.

It was something Vilde didn't understand and while Eva and Noora and Chris certainly asked a lot of questions and tried to, Sana could tell that it was a difficult concept for them to grasp, too. But only Vilde managed to ask all the questions that made the color rise to her cheeks.

“So you are happy like this? Don't you just want to hold his hand and kiss him and, you know, _be_ with him?” she had asked once when they had been over at the Bakkoush's.

Yousef and the other boys had just left. The wide, warm smile that had been exchanged between Sana and Yousef before they did though, had not gone unnoticed by the girls (and by the boys - Sana was pretty sure she had heard them starting to tease Yousef the moment the door had shut behind them).

Sana had shrugged, still feeling warm and fluttery and happy because he had _smiled_ at her in that way of his that was reserved for her alone - soft and warm and shy and full of feelings.

Of course she wanted to do all those things with him. But not today. She had been crushing on him for _years_ before they even started talking, she could wait a little longer. Only she hadn't been about to tell the girls all of that, only a little piece, enough truth that they knew she was being honest with them but not enough to let them know _everything_ that was going through her head, she was no over-sharer like Vilde tended to be.

“Well, I am not ready to get married yet. And I don't think he is either.” Even if they talked an awful lot about their future together, about children and marriage and who would do what in their household – Yousef had pretty much told her that she could become anything she wanted to be, a famous scientist maybe, while he took care of their – and her heart had fluttered at that _their_ – soccer team. “But we're in no rush.”

“But there are always people around! Don't you want to be _alone_ with him? I mean, nothing has to happen!”

Sana had been awfully tempted to pinch the bridge of her nose and had just been about to say something rather rude when Noora - sweet sunshine Noora, thank Allah for her - had interfered.

“No, Vilde. They are not allowed to do that. Two singles are never alone in a room." She had shot Sana a glance, brows furrowed, trying to get it right. "Because if no third person is there the third person is the devil?” she had said rather hesitantly, her sentence ending on a question and Sana had nodded, a smile forming on her lips.

Vilde had been quiet for a long moment and Sana had just been about to think that her friend was done when the blonde had opened her mouth once more.

“But then how are you supposed to get to know each other?”

The look Sana had given her had been downright exasperated.

“By talking when there are other people around?”

And at that and at her tone Vilde had finally shut up about it.

That conversation had cleared a lot of things up, but sometimes Vilde would still ask her something inappropriate but just like when they occasionally still forgot how she liked her pizza there was no ill will behind it and Sana was willing to either overlook her friends' slip ups or teach them better.

**~**

 “We are not naming our second child Karim!” Sana exclaimed and Yousef next to her set the bag of nachos down on the kitchen counter, the bowl in front of him only half full.

“Why not?” he asked, laughter dancing in his eyes as she frowned and reached for the bowl, trying to sneak some of the crunchy goodness for herself.

Yousef swatted her hand away playfully, the backs of his fingers lingering against the back of her hand a little longer than strictly necessary, tension heavy in the air for a moment before he picked the bag back up and started pouring again.

“Because it's one of Allah's traits and thus one of His names, so no,” she replied.

A loud burst of laughter sounded from the living room, where everyone else was currently hanging around, choosing movies for their movie night. When Sana reached over to the snacks again he didn't stop her, only watched her with quiet, dark eyes and a crooked smile on his lips.

“Okay, so no Karim. What do you want to name him then?”

Sana thoughtfully touched the nacho still in her hand to her lips, catching Yousef tracking the movement with his eyes, gaze lingering on her mouth for a moment, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"How about Omar?" she suggested and Yousef nodded slowly, placing a second bowl on the counter in front of him, reaching for the first out of three bags of the vegan fruit gums Chris had brought for the occasion.

“Omar and Hifa, that works,” he said with another nod before a broad smile made its way onto his face. “Two names down, ten more to go.”

There was a blissful warmth starting in her stomach that was slowly making its way to the tips of her toes and fingers and a soft laugh formed in her throat that she couldn't stop from escaping.

“We are _not_ going to have twelve children!” she laughed, reaching for another nacho.

“But what about my soccer team then?” he replied, shaking his hair out of his eyes in that way that made her heart stutter and her stomach do summersaults.

“Our kids will have friends? They can be part of your soccer team. I just want my kids to beat everyone else at basketball,” she smiled and he caught her gaze, holding it.

“With you as their mother that’s a given,” he said, licking his lips (her stomach flip-flopped). “Then how many children are we going to have?”

Yousef’s tone was still light and easy but there was something in his eyes that she had seen quite often by now. There was a seriousness in them that told her that she could end this conversation right here, no hard feelings, but if they kept talking, they would talk about their future; together, happy, married.

Sana looked right back at him, tilting her head to the side contemplatively. Of course she had thought about it, more than once, especially after some of the conversations they have had about their future. It had started that one Saturday in the kitchen, when she had found out that he worked at the kindergarten and he taught her how to peel carrots. It had been a joke back then, but over the course of the following weeks during the whole Mikael-Even-Yousef drama when Yousef had oftentimes sought comfort in her company (never alone, always with the boys around; sometimes at a party, sometimes at her house, in the kitchen with her brother and the boys in the living room) they had started talking more and more.

Sana wasn’t dumb, she was quite perceptive actually and while she always had been painfully aware of her crush on him after a few conversations she couldn’t really deny that it appeared to be a mutual feeling – especially with Noora’s meddling, the questions she had asked and the “date” she had initiated (basically their squads had gone to the movies together and thanks to the blonde Yousef and Sana had ended up sitting next to each other, sharing a popcorn box, hands brushing once or twice, shared smiles like secrets between them).

Somewhere along their conversations, playful banter and facebook chats she had fallen head over heels for him and when he had told her over potato peels and boiling water that he actually couldn’t imagine raising a soccer team with anyone but her _these_ conversations had started.

Suddenly the conversations didn’t circle around their separate futures anymore but around their shared future, around their children, their _marriage_ – even if neither of them had ever explicitly said anything about marriage.

“Three,” she said after the moment of silence. The smile suddenly taking over his face was blinding and beautiful, making her breath catch in her throat. “Four at most.”

“Not two?”

With a smile she shook her head, hands sweaty against the kitchen counter.

“Well, if I work while you stay at home and take care of Hifa and Omar and any other possible future children, I’m fine with it.” She didn’t say the _as long as it’s with you_ that was waiting on the tip of her tongue but by the soft look that he gave her while he poured the last gums in the bowl he knew anyway.

He always _knew_ with her. She prided herself on being rather inscrutable but she couldn’t hide anything from him, he always saw right through her and straight into her soul.

Yousef handed her the bowl of nachos, taking the other one in his hands, their eyes locking again. There was this pleasant, buzzing sensation that intensified at the soft smile he gave her.

“I want whatever you want,” he said, voice low and warm.

If it were up to Sana this moment could last forever. It was so easy to lose herself in his eyes and his smile and she knew that he felt the same way about her but when a crash and a wave of laughter wafted towards them, the spell was broken and the moment was over.

Together they headed towards the living room, snacks in hands and Sana glared at Adam and Chris who were pretty obviously the source of the crash because they were lying on the ground while the boys and girls around them were looking at them, doubling over in laughter.

“Oh, the lovebirds decided to join us after all!”

Yousef made a defiant noise at Elias’ shout but the smile on his face belied the noise.

“We saved you seats.”

With a small, happy hum Sana settled down next to her friend, the space right next to her empty for a few moments longer as Yousef set down the bowl of fruit gums on the table before letting himself slump into the spot next to her, their arms brushing against each other.

As the opening credits to the first movie of the night started to roll across the TV screen Sana took a moment to take in everything that was going on in the room. Her friends and her brother’s friends were all sprawled all across the room, on the couch, on chairs on the ground. They were all still talking and laughing, the movie more of an excuse to simply spend time with one another. But still, as the movie began, silence slowly settled over them, eyes and minds focusing on the screen, the chatter quieting down until only murmurs filled the room.

Isak and Even sat on the floor, right in front of the couch, Even’s arm draped around Isak’s shoulder while Mikael and Even quietly discussed something, Even’s gestures and smile wide and joyful. And if Sana caught herself wishing that Yousef would put his arm around her too, she just smiled, reveling in the warmth of the boy next to her, the way their arms were just barely brushing, glancing at him only to find him looking back already, a secret smile passing between the two of them that spoke volumes while they didn’t have to say a word.

Maybe they wouldn’t get married today or tomorrow or even in the next few years, but Sana was patient. She could wait a little longer.


End file.
